


Love intensifies (plus)

by KillingMemesSoftly (yanderell), yanderell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Comical relief, Dorks in Love, ExtraTM, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Flirting, Fucking till you pass out, Hizamakura, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Teasing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, basically using someone's thighs as pillow, bathing together, explicit content in second chapter, god damn we need that heart shaped mouth emoji everywhere, jerking off, mentions of masturbating, needy katsuki yuuri, no beta we die like me, some emoji, vicor's pillow smells good you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/pseuds/KillingMemesSoftly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/pseuds/yanderell
Summary: "It’s not like he’ll be facing my crotch. Take a deep breath and keep calm."Or - Yuuri tries to indulge himself in Victor's attention.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of Vicyuu fanfiction is too damn low. Everyone show me what you've got lol

He still refused to believe it. Victor Nikiforov came to his hometown, to his house to meet HIM. Only one month has passed since his arrival, but he already felt exhausted as if he had been training and working out non-stop for a year.

But it wasn’t just the tight sports schedule and the low carb diet – the most exhausting part of being with his idol was trying to NOT be with his idol. He tried to avoid meeting him alone at all costs because that’s when Victor gets extra confident with their _skinship_.

But one can only hide so often - and now he was standing there in awe, his already naked idol waiting right in front of him as he entered the outside area of the _Onsen_. Once again.

_KYAAA!_

_This._

_Is bad._

_Thank god I’m holding a towel In front of me._

_OMFG. Why don’t you just sit down in the hot water Victor?-_

“Yuuriiii! Where have you been during dinner? Join in for a bath <3.”

_OMG. Okay keep calm, we already had that one._

“Okay but no stretching this time, please….”

“Aww… well, let’s skip that for today. Lately, my shoulders feel so stiff, I’m not used to sleeping on futons 🤔 oh how I wish to spend a night on a fluffy soft bed.” Victor winked and looked at him suggestively. Yuuri laughed nervously and waved his hand like a fan.

“Like in Yuuri’s bed for example.” Victor smiled and came closer till their upper arms touched, hoping that Yuuri gets the hint.

Yuuri did the only thing he could think of in this situation. He tried to move away as naturally as possible. But of course, there was no way out as long as he sat next to him.

“Or better on Yuuri’s soft tummy? <3.” He mumbled close to his ear and Yuuri could literally feel his moist breath on his ear shell and it made him want to scream.

“ _Ne_ , I’ve already lost a lot of weight so I’m not that chubby anymore okay?” Yuuri said and closed his eyes.

“Still your tummy looks so soft! I want to touch it and bury my hands in it as I’d do with Makkachin’s fur.”

_Omg… Please don’t fondle anything!!_

“Umm.... I don’t...” was the only shy answer he managed to speak. It came out as a question but never mind.

“Come on Yuuri – Then how about… how is it called? _Hizamakura_?”

“Uhm…” What. Yuuri couldn’t form the words he desperately wanted to say. It should be clear by looking at his face, but Victor just kept on grinning, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

_I will not let Victor lay his head on my lap. Like never._

“Pleaaase, please Yuuri I really want to try! _Cool Japan_ stuff!”

“If you promise me to leave me alone for the rest of the night I let you BUT not in the living room. And no longer than a minute okay?”

_If anyone from my family or even worse – if a guest saw us … holy shit._

_This is so inappropriate. I’d die from embarrassment!_

“Yaaaay!” Victor laughed happily with his heart-shaped mouth and Yuuri was ready to leave the bath. “I’ll meet up with dad to drink a sip and then come to your room okay?”

“Please don’t call him dad!!” Yuuri panicked “…at least not in front of him - PLEASE….” Sometimes Yuuri wished foreigners who come to Japan to get a grasp of Japanese mentality and manners beforehand – but Victor only came knowing useless stuff like _hizamakura_. But since it’s Victor he’d forgive him anyway. 

“How should I call him then? Father in law?” Victor winked and chuckled at the distorted face Yuuri made, before he got kicked out of the dressing room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knock knock on the door – Yuuri startled as he heard the soft knock and felt his cheeks already burn up from the heat. One minute, then it’s over right?

_Please god, let him wear clothes. And don’t let him be drunk._

“Yuuuriiii (*´♡｀*)/ Lololol” Victor entered the room in his green yukata with his typical heart smile. Yuuri face-palmed.

_Well, guess I can’t have both._

Of course, Victor would drink some _Sake_ with his father and guests, it’s Friday after all and there’s not much to do besides taking a bath in the _Onsen_ or drink booze and get wasted.

Yuuri made sure to wear something decent. He sat on his heels with his legs firmly closed. He wore his nicest pajama sweatpants and an oversized shirt. He sat in front of his low table and patted his right knee to signal his coach to come closer. At the same time, he took off his glasses because FUCK THIS SHIT there’s no way he could look down at his idol’s sleepy face on his lap and see him clearly without getting hard.

_It’s not like he’ll be facing my crotch. Take a deep breath and keep calm._

Victor got down on his knees and crawled closer, still smiling like a kid. He rested his head on his lap, facing his knees and holding his left hand on his other thigh.

“ _Hizamakura_ feels so good…” Victor sighed happily and held his breath for a few seconds, before continuing to breathe deep and slowly. “…Yuuri, touch my hair?”

_I can’t. I can’t – I caaan’t!_

"Like this?" 

Yuuri brushed his fingers through his hair hesitantly. Victor’s cheek on his thigh felt so soft, the breath tickling the sensitive skin above his knees and his hair… omg, his silver hair was so _soft_ but at the same time silky none the less. His idol resting his head on his lap was overwhelming. He suddenly remembered all the posters from Victor he had taken off the wall and hidden beneath the bed and he blushed furiously.

“Let’s stop it – like I thought… I can’t… it’s too embarrassing.” Yuuri hid his glowing face behind his hands and tried to regain his composure.

But Victor refused to move. “A minute is not over yet.” He said and nuzzled his cheek closer to Yuuri.

“What, did you really count the seconds?” Yuuri asked in awe.

“No, but neither did you, right?” Victor said in a low voice and Yuuri could swear he felt his lips pressing against his thighs.

An awkward minute passed by, and Yuuri felt his heart pounding out of his chest. “This is too much…. Victor, let’s stop… please...”

_I want to do it too, oh my god I want it so much…._

”Sorry…” Victor mumbled as he finally stood up and gazed down to meet Yuuri’s questioning eyes. “… for making you feel uncomfortable.”

Now his coach was sulking and looked like a lost puppy with teary eyes. Yuuri smiled coyly and winked his right hand slowly backward. He stood up and patted Victor’s head gently, brushing his fingers through his hair. “ _Oyasumi_ , Victor.”

A moment of hesitation.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt the tension go slightly away as Victor opened the door to leave the room, his heart still beating fast. At one point he was relieved that he will be alone in his room again, but when he saw Victor’s sad face he wanted to pull him back into the room immediately. And fuck that shit – he did.

“Yuuri?!” Victor stumbled as he felt the grip on his wrist and let himself be guided towards the bed. “What’s wrong?”

_What’s wrong? Seriously, you’re asking this now?_

“Ne, Victor… sit down and open your legs a bit?” Yuuri said nervously and took a deep breath before he finally managed to gather the courage to move on with his plan.

“That’s right… like this…”

Yuuri bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he went down on his knees and held onto his coach’s knees. This movement alone made Victor widen his eyes in awe and he could hear his breath hitch.

Yuuri let out a shuddery breath as he pushed himself between his thighs and rested his head on his left side. “Victor… do you feel how close I am? I also wanted to try this…”

“ _Der’mo_ …Yu...ri…” Victor hissed and bit his lower lip hard as well. At the first glance that posing was right out scandalous and sinful, but the younger boy’s head rested peacefully on his lap, hands gently supporting his head as if he was a baby bear snuggling safely to its mother.

Victor’s fingers started to tremble as he reached out for the black hair in front of him. “Stay like this, please don’t look at me now…” he whispered and Yuuri felt his heartbeat hammering like a drum.

“Un….…”

“Do you want me to touch your hair?” Victor asked nervously and Yuuri chuckled at the sudden question. “Do YOU want to touch my hair?”

“… can I touch your hair? Please Yuuri, say it.”

“... touch my hair, Victor.”

_This is heaven, and I must be dead by now._

Yuuri almost fell asleep from the warm fuzzy feeling that was building up inside his body and Victor seemed to be in trance as well. They stayed like this for minutes that felt like hours, and only when Victor’s knees started to tremble, did Yuuri realize that he was utterly aroused by Victor’s smell and it made him _so hard_ between his legs. Yuuri didn’t even try to hide it by now, as he was sure Victor already noticed anyway.

Victor was at a loss. Despite his playboy image he was very reserved when it came to affection or sexual contact, up till now he never thought he could feel that aroused by a single person that much. He knew at the banquet, he knew when he arrived at this inn. Yuuri is his _Agape and Eros_.

“Yuuri -” Victor contemplated his next actions. Asking Yuuri something daring would probably drive the shy boy away immediately. Even though this was initiated by him… he was sure that his shyness will take the better off him as soon as he pushed him any further.

This was their special bonding time. But he felt guilty because that innocent bundle of affection between his legs did not know the pretense of this situation and did probably not intend to turn Victor on to the max like this. He concentrated on not moving. 

Yuuri felt Victor’s hips move slightly for a second and he clenched his arms around his thighs harder.

“Hey sleepyhead... look at me.”

“Vi…cto……” Yuuri looking tired was an understatement. He looked content and blissful as Victor continued to pet his head and fondle with his hair. He leaned down and kissed his temple, his lips lingering there for seconds.

“I’m going back to my room ‘mkay?”

Being with Victor was the ultimate bliss. “I thought you wanted to sleep in a bed…” Yuuri mumbled and got up to join Victor on the bed. Victor chuckled. This man will be the death of him. “I can’t, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you Yuuri.” He said casually and placed one last kiss on his forehead.

“We start early tomorrow… you should get some sleep. The meeting time is 7 AM at the ice rink!” Victor smiled happily and clapped his hands.

“Ehhhhh?!?!” Yuuri screamed, his arousal instantly gone as if someone just threw a bucket of ice water on him.

“What you want 6 AM? oKay (*´♡｀*)”

“Nooooo! Please don’t, Victor don’t -”

___________________________________________________________________________

Next morning. 6 AM. This was probably the first time Yuuri felt some kind of resentment towards his idol. What the ….? Why did they have to start this early, when they went to bed at 2 AM? And how is it even possible that Victor, after drinking Sake yesterday still looked like a 10, as if he just finished a photo shooting?

“Today’s training menu is…” Victor started and Yuuri stood on the ice, completely oblivious to his surroundings and tired as fuck. He didn’t even have time for a cup of morning coffee. Training starts and training is everything. Pain. Effort. Commitment – pain.

After 3 hours of spinning and doing double flips and loops, Yuuri held onto the sides of the rink. He looked at Victor with a longing in his eyes, that said man reacted immediately.

“Yuuri, come here!”

Victor said and embraced him tightly. He stood there and held him in his arms for minutes, burying his nose in the crease of his neck. It smelled like ice – like Yuuri, like sweat yet sweeter… “You did so well today my piglet… let’s have some hot drink, and after a short break I’ll join you on the ice and show you some Salchows!” Victor smiled and went over to the vending machine to get coffee for both of them.

“Thank you Victor.”

“…and for the afternoon, I want us to spend it together not as coach and student.”

“H...ow?" Yuuri blushed and avoided the pair of beautiful cyan eyes looking at him. “let’s have a nice long nap together, and go with me to the other part of the Onsen! Then you’re free to do whatever you want in the evening." Victor smiled with his signature smile.

“But Victor, the _other part_ you’re referring to is the women’s bath, we can’t go in there even if there are no customers or guests.” Yuuri sighed and held his breath as he looked into Victor’s gazing eyes. Oh, this is not what he meant, this is…

“The… p…private…bath?” Yuuri’s voice broke and he forgot how to breathe. This small spring was next to a beautiful stone garden and the hidden location speaks for itself why it’s only booked by couples or occasionally singles. It’s the perfect size if you’re on your own or don’t mind skin on skin.

Mari even went as far as referring to it as a honeymoon suite.

Yuuri smiled and sighed in relief. Since it’s Saturday the room his 100%ly booked and therefore not available. Victor smiled and rubbed his thumb gently against Yuuri’s lip to apply some lip balm there. He was excited that Yuuri’s tension had subdued and that he was apparently looking forward to their private bath time. Or so it seemed.

Back at the inn, Yuuri checked up the reservation schedule just to be safe, while Victor got greeted enthusiastically by a neglected Makkachin and disappeared in his room.

_YESSS ALL ROOMS ARE ALREADY BOOKED._ Yuuri smiled as he checked the list, eyes suddenly wide open as he saw a familiar name right next to the honeymoon room.

_Oh my fucking god. Victor booked the ROOM?!_

Yuuri went into panic mode, not noticing that his sister stood now next to him and looked questioningly at the reservation book.

“Okay promise me to at least change the bedcovers afterward.” Mari grinned and gave him a key for the suite.

“Nee-chan!! What are you talking about!!!” Yuuri blushed and darted right to his room. He was so not ready for this.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as he tightened the yukata around his waist.

“Victor why did you book the room?!”

“Because I want to take a bath with you? Just the two of us.”

"But I don't want to!" Yuuri sighed and sounded more annoyed than he intended to, which directly reflected on Victor’s facial expression. His eyes went all blurry as he made a pouty face as comical relief. "... but.. buuut.... :’(" 

"You didn't even ask me."

"Because I didn't think you'd say no!" Victor looked upset as he realized that his assumptions were wrong and suddenly felt very stupid. _What was I thinking? That he'd say yes to everything just because it's me?_

He put on his camera smile and stood up. "Nevermind then. Makkachin needs another walk anyway. Spend the rest of the day as you see fit, but no training." Victor left the room, still smiling. 

Only when he passed Mari at the entrance did he drop his happy facade for a few moments and looked incredibly sad. "I won't need the room."

"Brother. Victor booked the _honeymoon room_ for you both and was smiling as if it were Christmas eve this morning. And now he just left looking like a kicked puppy. What did you say to him?"

Yuuri gasped, his anxiety from earlier intensified. 

_No! This is not what I wanted - I just wanted some time to mentally prepare for it! Now he thinks I don't want to go on a date with him!_

"Mari-neesan, I messed up." Yuuri felt helpless and confused. 

"Than just say what you want already, stop tiptoeing around him. That guy obviously has his hots for you."

"I can't! What if he -"

"All these _what-ifs_ will take you nowhere. Now go and get him."

  
  


"Victor!!"

"Sorry I… earlier… what I wanted to say was I wished you _warned_ me beforehand. I feel so nervous just thinking about having a date with-"

_the person I'd loved since I was old enough to think_

"You."

"Yuuri, are you telling me that you do want to spend the night with me."

_"Da Victor I'd love to. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut we all waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one updates their fics recently :'(  
> guess I have to take the lead *coughs*

> "Yuuri, are you telling me that you do want to spend the night with me?"
> 
> _ "Da Victor I'd love to. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." _

“The lip balm is almost empty, will you share yours with me?” Victor's voice went an octave lower and he gazed at Yuuri as if he were dreaming.

There was hardly any lip balm left, so instead of scratching out the rest, he leaned forward and hovered his lips above Yuuri’s, waiting for permission that came in form of hand on chest, before moving his lips slowly against his. And time and space stopped at this very moment. And all he could think was:

_ Oh. My. God. _

__

Before he knew it, Victor was kissing him and he was kissing him back. Yuuri dreamt of that scenario for a decade, yet he still felt completely unprepared. Victor’s lips were so soft and warm against his own and god he tasted like heaven. He did not dare to move – his own inexperience holding him back from pushing any further.

“Oh… _ my _ Yuuri… _ zolotse _ …”

Ever since that banquet, Victor was craving this – to kiss the Japanese man that set his world ablaze in one single evening - to make him  _ his _ . 

Victor grabbed below his hips and lifted him onto his lap, lips still locked and sucking greedy on his lower lip. When peppering affectionate kisses was not enough anymore, Victor flapped the tip of his tongue out to probe his way slowly into his lovers’ mouth. Their tongues embraced each other in every possible way, making Victor hungrier for more. Their saliva mingled, leaving Yuuri a drooling beautiful mess.

“Victor…ngh….<3” Yuuri shuttered between licking his lips and leaned in again to taste Victor more. They started to get out of breath, so he reluctantly broke their kiss, and nipped on his lips one more time before Yuuri tugged his head under Victor’s chin.

The boy sitting on his lap started to tremble, his shoulders shaking.

“Yuuri?!” Victor panicked and thought he had fucked up. He didn’t want to make Yuuri cry, but all he did was make him feel uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry Yuuri! Did you not like that?”

“Uun…” Yuuri gazed with dreamy eyes at him. There’s no way he could tell him that he was, in fact, giggling because he couldn’t believe that he just kissed the man he craved the most all of his life.

_ I did it… Victor Nikiforov kissed me… my first kiss… I kissed him, we kissed with tongue… a lifetime achievement … can this get any better? _

“Ne… Victor, what does  _ zolotse _ mean?” Yuuri asked when he finally felt calm again and leaned against his chest to listen to the other’s heartbeat. Victor grabbed his chin and tilted his head slightly upwards to look into those hazel eyes. “Hmm it means  _ my gold _ .”

“Oh…”

The answer was definitely yes. This could get a lot better than he thought.

-

They’ve been soaking in the spring for at least half an hour, and Yuuri was at his limit. The additional heat in his groin and the tingling sensation on his lips accumulated to something on a completely different level. He wanted Victor so much. 

__

_ I want to address Victor with a special name too... _

“Yuuri can you go first?” Victor asked with more confidence in his voice than he actually had. “No, you go first!” Yuuri blushed, not wanting him to see how excited he was from those kisses.

“Well then it’s decided – let’s get out together :D” Victor lifted him out of the water and carried him like a princess. Yuuri could swear he felt his lungs go out of air in this very moment. “Victor – no!” he gasped and tried to hide his face by pressing his forehead against Victor’s collarbone. He felt so embarrassed, so vulnerable. What is he going to do now? It was still bright outside, though the sun slowly faded away.

“You did so well,” Victor said, his voice lower than usual and put Yuuri down, who immediately grabbed his towel and used it to cover his front. Yuuri was a sucker for Victor’s praise and it never seized to make him flustered.

“Why do you praise me? I didn’t do anything…” Yuuri mumbled and shrieked as Victor’s warm hands touched his waist. He hardly managed to put on pants, while Victor already had his Yukata back in place.

“Anything? … today you pushed yourself to your limit, right?” Victor brushed his thumb over his lips and pushed the tip of it a bit inside to caress the inside part of his lips. “Do you know how happy that makes me feel? To see you open up to me?”

“Victor…” Yuuri drowned in his sweet words and met his thumb with just a flick of his tongue. He was such a flirt, but he couldn’t help it – with every passing day he fell even harder for him and soon he would go insane without his touch. He already felt anxious at night when Victor went back to his own room.

“Can we go back to your room?” Yuuri asked and hid his face in his neck.

“Oh? No honeymoon suite? :’(“ Victor looked like a kid that just got all it’s candy stolen.

“There is nothing personal here… and the bed smells like softener.”

“Aren’t the sheets supposed to be fresh in a guest’s room?” Victor smiled, but when Yuuri held his hands his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. His fingers curled around his and his lips shivered as he formed the words he’d never thought he could say out loud.

“…but… I want…” Yuuri breathed against his ear and gulped clearly audible.

__

“What do you want  _ zolotse _ , tell me.”

__

Yuuri stayed quiet, carefully contemplating what to say next. He dug his fingers into Victor’s shoulders and made a soft purr.

“.... to be surrounded by Victor’s smell. <3”

Okay, that’s it. Victor totally lost it and grabbed his student again, lifting him up like a princess as he ran out of the door and sprinted to the other side of the inn where his room was.

“VICTOR NOOO!” Yuuri gasped a silent scream and hid his face, so ashamed that he didn’t dare to look at anyone who happened to be standing in the living room in the face.

Yuuri was dropped onto the Futon and before he could move, his legs were already split apart and Victor placed himself between them, grinding down onto his crotch to gain some long-needed friction.

“Yuuri this is what happens when you seduce an adult.” Victor hissed and grinded down one more time to let him feel just how hard his already leaking cock was. Victor pulled off Yuuri’s pants and undressed his Yukata to feel that naked skin on his.

Yuuri moaned and whined, completely overwhelmed by the sudden outcome of their bath.

“Victor… wait, let’s talk about this first…” Yuuri tried to calm him down but failed miserably as he pushed his hips up against Victor’s to rub their members together.

“I..iya…. Victor… I’m scared…”

“Don’t worry, you won’t take it up in the ass tonight… just turn around.”

_ TONIGHT _ ?

__

Yuuri turned around and got on his knees, elbows next to his head as he rested on Victor’s pillow and inhaled his scent. He was sure that it was 100% pheromones.

Victor caressed his back and Yuuri calmed down, slowly relaxing into the touch. As much as Victor always surprised him – he did trust him on that one.

“Does it really smell like me, Yuuri?” Victor licked the shell of his ear and chewed on his earlobe while he watched Yuuri rubbing his nose and face into his pillow, sighing and wiggling with his hips to encourage Victor to touch him.

“Nnnh…”

__

“Have you sneaked into my room before and jerked off while sniffling my pillow like this?”

__

"I did think about it… because… Victor… smells… so good… but I didn't … I’m so sorry...” he whined and his knees started to tremble as Victor’s long fingers straddled his thighs before he wrapped them around Yuuri’s precum leaking member. He pressed his thumb on his slit, smearing his juice all around the head of his cock. 

__

“Don’t apologize, my dear… you’re such a good boy.”

__

Part of him hoped, that Yuuri would come quickly because it’s his first time being touched by another person. The longer this goes on - the more Victor will lose control, he was sure of that. Because they had barely started and Victor was already a mess.

He grabbed those plump ass cheeks and pulled them apart a bit, all the while imagining how he would bury his length in this tight virgin hole balls-deep…. How he would thrust him open and overstretch that sweet rim of his and spill his load in there. Again and again, until his hole looked like it had been sugar-coated.

“ _ Der’mo _ …” Victor gasped and pressed his palm against his hardness. 

That cost more self-control than he currently had to offer. The only way to not lose control was to give it to Yuuri, because after all – he knows best what he wants, and Victor was grateful for ANY attention he might get. Yuuri whined.

“Tell me what you want  _ detka... _ ”

“Victo…r… kiss me.” Yuuri whined and turned around to face him, giving Victor an exclusive view of his erotic posture. Victor obliged and kissed him hungrily while grinding and thrusting into his crotch till he felt his impending orgasm was so close that he could taste it. Yuuri’s moans were so delicious, and Victor wished they could be heard till Barcelona to tell everyone that this Japanese boy was HIS and HIS only. Victor wrapped his fingers around them to increase the friction of their thrusts.

“God Yuuri…you’re so beautiful… I want to come all over that beautiful face of yours.” He sighed and pushed his finger into Yuuri’s mouth, moving in and out as if he’d tried to make him suck on it. Yuuri coated the finger with his spit and drooled as Victor pulled it out. He so hoped that Victor would do what he thinks he is about to do.

“Would you like that?” Victor chuckled at the obvious reaction and Yuuri closed his eyes, gathering the courage to say where he wants Victor to come instead.

“In…” Yuuri took a deep breath.

“In? Where  _ zolotse _ ?”

“….side… I want you to come inside…" 

__

"Inside  _ where _ ?" Victor whispered and let out a deep, satisfied grunt. 

__

"My mouth, my ass, mmh… just want you  _ anywhere  _ ❤️…”

“Oh god Yuuri!”

Victor hissed as he stroke himself, mingling Yuuri’s spit with his precum. He could no longer hold back the urge to gain some friction. When Yuuri saw what he was doing, his cock twitched and he pulled his legs apart even further.

“More…  _ there  _ please  _ victo...ru _ .” Yuuri gasped and tensed up as he felt that same finger, now wet with his saliva and Victor’s juices was circling around his hole and being pushed in. Of course, he had done this before, fingering himself while he masturbated thinking of Victor. But this –  _ seeing, feeling, hearing, tasting _ him at the same time was beyond his wildest imagination.

“VICTOR! Oh my god please push it all in!” Yuuri moaned and cried in pleasure as Victor added his middle finger and fingered him, scissoring his fingers carefully as to not hurt him. "It's your first time baby being touched by another person, you can't take my cock like this."

He moved his fingers more rhythmically to make him feel the pushing in and out more intensely.

__

“Uhh…” Yuuri sobbed, his cheeks burning from the heat.

__

“I want to be inside you so bad...”

__

“Mmmhh… Vi...vic…” 

Just by imagining how Victor’s cock would stir up and bruise his insides Yuuri came hard, his hole clenching tightly around the fingers in his ass. Hot streaks of cum spilled on his chest and belly as he rode out his orgasm on those graceful fingers.

__

“Vict...ooorur….” Yuuri glanced up in total bliss, looking into bright blue eyes and that sweet mischievous smile of his coach as he stroke himself to completion between Yuuri’s ass cheeks, grinding the tip of his cock on that delicate pucker, just enough pressure to make Yuuri’s rim stretch slightly as he spilled his cum right onto his hole, letting it all come out there.

__

“Ngh..!!!”

__

_ Victor spilled his seed on me… so …hot.  _

__

_ I think I’m going to pass out any minute.  _

__

_ Goodbye world.  _

__

Yuuri cried out, and felt his cock twitch, still hard from all that pleasure. Shit, how can something feel SO GOOD. Yuuri totally underestimated the pleasure that comes with sex. He wiggled his ass, trying to spread Victor’s cum in the crease that felt all slippery anyway.

“You really have stamina…” Victor smiled and leaned down.

“Let me take care of it with my mouth.” Victor winked and kissed Yuuri briefly before he went down on him and put that fingers back in where they belonged.

__

“I’ll make you feel so good  _ detka _ ...” Victor smiled and swallowed him down without warning. He milked him with his throat and Yuuri was certain that at some point he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to pay respects


End file.
